warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brightheart
Concerns * History needs to be divided by book. * Cleanup spoilers above spoiler tags. How does that look? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:06, 30 January 2008 (UTC) * Cleanup education section to drop history-related notes[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 01:24, 8 December 2007 (UTC) * Cloudtail was not her mentor in any formal way, remove from education[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 04:46, 4 December 2007 (UTC) You can use the warriers cats images from chicken smoothie.com, they are nicer and more accurate. Info Box Her info box needs to be changed; her family is all incorrect. It says: Dam: Frostfur Siblings: Cinderpelt, Thornclaw, Brackenfur Mate: Cloudtail Offspring: Whitewing Nieces:Honeyfern, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost Nephew:Molepaw Grandkits:Dovekit, Ivykit When it should say: Dam: Frostfur Siblings: Cinderpelt, Thornclaw, Brackenfur Mate: Cloudtail Offspring: Whitewing Nieces: Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart Nephew: Molepaw Grandkits: Dovekit, Ivykit -- 02:43, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I saw that too. It was written correctly in the code, just an extra line break was messing it up. I fixed and it should be fine now. --Insaneular 23:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC)Insaneular Description I was just rereading FoS the other day and the first descirption of Brightpaw sas she had ginger patches on her back and tail. You can check if you want... but should we change the description then, or...? --♫ insaneular ♫ 14:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I can check Rising Storm right now and see if the description is the same. --Rainwhisker 15:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) It says, white, with ginger splotches. --Rainwhisker 15:05, September 2, 2009 (UTC) No, I'm talking about when she becomes an apprentice. In the allegiances it doesn't say where the splotches are, but in FoS it does, so I thought maybe when they say ginger splotches they meant just on her back and tail. --♫ insaneular ♫ 15:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) It's probably a typo or something. It hasn't happened only once. Take Mosskit, for example. The description changed from blue-gray to gray-and-white. The Erins make mistakes like that tons of times. --Rainwhisker 15:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yo, Insanuelar, read Cats of the Clans, in there is a picture of bright heart, it's kinda sad and scary though, so if u don't want ot b scared don't read it but it shows u what Brightheart Looks like--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 16:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I was reading cats of the clans,and I can upon Brighthearts page.I looked at the head,and it's COMPLETLY white with NO ginger splotchs on it.I'm not complaning,but,for some unknow able reason,it's bother me.[[User:FirePelt| FirePelt]] 21:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) That's not exactly what she looks like, you know. That's just the way the illustrator drew her. --Kittii 22:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's true. She has scary red looking eyes in Cats of the Clans, but I've always pictured her with blue-green eyes. There are tons of mistakes in that book. Heathertail is supposed to be tabby, but she's just plain orange. Bone looks rather clownish to me, and Crowfeather has blue eyes, not green.--[[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 09:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Queen It doesn't say her giving birth, it just says Whitekit saw Squirrelit and Leafkit. And by the way Whitepaw was older than Squirrelflight she should of been a warrior before her..... Shrewtail (she-cat) Mentor shouldn't Cloudtail be put as one of her mentors. after she lost an eye he trained her to fight with one eye (mentoring her). No, he was never officially given to her as a mentor. Whitestorm was her real mentor. Cloudtail did train her, but she was a real warrior by then--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 09:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Father Frostfur's mate is suspected to be Lionheart. thats why Brackenfur and Thornclaw are golden brown tabbys like Lionheart. and Brightheart gets her MAIN pelt color from her mom and the ginger patches from her paternal aunt, Goldenflower, and maternal grandmother's chest color. Cinderpelt has her paternal grandfather, Smallear and maternal aunt Brindelface's pelt color. their eye colors are like this: Brackenfur and Thornclaw = Lionheart's eyes Brightheart = maternal and paternal aunts eye color, Goldenflower is paternal and Brindleface is maternal Cinderpelt = mother's eyes (Warriors13 23:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC)) I didn't know this... I was just looking at Brightheart's family tree and it says that Fuzzypelt and Robinpelt are the parents of Ravenpaw ''and ''Dustpelt. I mean it would explain lots of things but...i don't know just seems....well,weird. I mean, they never said that that was true. Correct me if I'm wrong. And also tell me where I could find this info. --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] Names? Under names, instead of saying Apprentice: Lostface, shouldn't it say: Warrior: Lostface. Because Bluestar made her a warrior with the ceremony. Go ShadowClan! 23:02, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw No, because while she had a warrior name, she was still listed as an apprentice in the allegiances and no one thought of her as a warrior. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 23:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC)